Kissing in the Rain
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: When will mutual attraction lead to something more? LightXL. lemon warning.


SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..................................................

Here's my first amazing, awesome, somewhat cool, probably sucks, might need work, rated NC17, yaoi, LightxL, Deathnote fanfiction.

http://yaoi./view/382125/ this story was inspired by the awesomeness of this picture.

I don't own deathnote.

Don't kill me!!!

EDIT: WOW!! I think this is my fastest growing story to date. Thanks so much!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Misa Misa!" yelled the idiotic man selling lipstick on the TV screen. Light groaned. Even when Misa was off working he couldn't get away from her. He didn't even like girls, but she still frustratingly threw herself on him every chance she got.

"Is Light-kun tired? You sound like you have a headache," inquired the man currently attached to him via a six foot chain. L and him where watching TV. It was surprising to think that someone as deep-minded and odd as L watched normal television. Of course his favorite shows were CSI and Bones.

The prodigy detective slurped a bit at the melting ice cream cone in his hand. The show came back on. So far the main character had whittled down his suspects to three possible murders.

"So who do you think killed him?" asked Light casually.

"The woman. She is trying to hard to seem inconspicuous. If she had not done anything wrong she would not have felt the need to make up a story. Plus her fingerprint was found on the duck tape. I give her an 89% chance of being the killer," responded L.

Light just nodded. They watched as the story continued to unfold, and sure enough the woman was found guilty of murder. He turned his head towards the clock on the wall. It was midnight. He yawned and got up, stopping when the chain grew taunt.

"Where is Light-kun going?" asked L as he used the remote to turn off the TV.

"Bed. You coming?" L got up from his hunched sitting position into a hunched standing position. Light wondered for a moment if L would be taller than him if he stood up properly. The two boys made their way to the bedroom.

Unfortunately, one of the disadvantages of being chained was sharing a bed. The king sized futon easily accommodated both of them. After washing up they both climbed under the covers. Light wore only his boxers and usually slept flat on his stomach with his arms entwined around the pillow. L wore a white T-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. He always slept curled up into a little ball facing Light.

When they settled into their preferred sleeping positions, Light closed his eyes and drifted off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Light's eyes shot open. He wondered for a moment what had woken him up. L had not moved. No one had entered the room. The alarm clock showed it was definitely not morning.

He mentally shrugged and let his eye lids start to fall.

_Whimper_

He woke back up and stared at the man curled up next to him. Did he just make that noise?

_Whimper whimper_

Light studied L's face in the semidarkness. His features were contorted into that of pain and every once and a while a small whine could be heard from his partially opened lips.

"Hey Ryusaki?" Light grabbed hold of L's shoulder and shook it roughly. Suddenly a hand shot out and wrapped itself around Light's neck. Light gagged when the hand crushed his windpipe.

"Ryusaki it's me, Light," he managed to wheeze. Instantly the constraint left his neck.

"Sorry Light-kun. You startled me," explained L. He really did look sorry. His dark eyes looked into Light's, making his heart pump a little faster and warmth spread over his chest. Wait…what? Trying to distract himself from the shameful feeling of intimacy he was having, Light questioned, "So you crush people's necks when they startle you?"

"It is a reaction that has come with self defense lessons. There are a lot of people who would wish to do me harm." Light thought about that. It made sense considering how many serial killers and mob bosses were behind bars thanks to L. "Why did you wake me up Light-kun?" asked L his black eyes still peering at his bed-mate in the darkness.

"You woke me up and it sounded like you were having a bad dream."

"I was," said L monotonously.

L thought back to the dream momentarily, and cringed. He had dreamed that Light was Kira. He, L, had been forced to push for the maximum punishment, death. His heart ached at the very thought. But the worst of the dream had been at the end. They had hooked up Light to the electric chair, and L had had to pull the switch. Light begged him to stop. _"I love you! Please I don't want to die. It hurts."_ Light had even called out his real name, something he hadn't heard uttered in the waking world for years.

"Thank you for waking me Light-kun," muttered L.

The two boys started to fall back asleep. However, not before Light turned on his side so he could sleep facing L.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, Light was going through a pile of criminals names that had been killed by Kira. He was trying to figure out if perhaps some kind of drug slipped into their food was behind the mysterious deaths, when he heard L say something."

"Sorry, didn't catch that," he said looking up from his paperwork to see L staring at him.

"I said you look nice today Light-kun." L had decided to test if Light felt the same towards him. Depending on Light's reactions he could understand what the other man considered their relationship.

The unexpected compliment caught Light completely off guard. He stared at L for a moment before stuttering out a thank you. His gut was filled with butterflies and he failed to stop the blush that threatened to creep onto his face. Damn L and his hormonal body!

L grinned at Light's blush. Test One: Success!

A few hours later, L sat crouched, looking over the files of a few nut cases who had claimed they were Kira. He sucked sinfully on the grape flavored lollypop. As Light continued to watch L from the corner of his eye he couldn't help but stare at very agile tongue that licked and flicked the candy. What he wouldn't give to feel that tongue on his own body.

What!? He did not just think that. Keep it out of your head Light. Don't even think about _him_ like that.

But his young body betrayed him as his pants tightened slightly. Desperate to escape his growing problem, Light looked back at the computer screen.

L couldn't help but mentally chuckle at Light. The boy was definitely trying not to look as he attacked his candy with extra enthusiasm. He knew Light definitely felt something for him. At the very least it was a small physical attraction.

Test Two: Success!

Finally, the day was done, which meant Light and L were…alone.

"Do you mind if we go on the roof Light-kun?" asked L later at dinner. Light looked out that window at the pouring rain.

"You want to go out in this weather?" L nodded. "Fine but I'm grabbing an umbrella," he coincided.

A few minutes later they were up on the roof staring at the city around them. The rain left the night quiet and peaceful. L stood away from Light's shelter under the umbrella.

L loved the rain. The peaceful tranquility of it brought back memories of England. He missed his home. Playing in the puddles with the other children before he became L. Back then life was simple, no one was trying to kill him, and he didn't have to torture people for information. He could just be happy. His head tilted back and the rain pelted his upturned face. The rain had turned his white shirt completely see through and his visible nipples were perked up in the cold.

Light stared at the detective, throwing all shame to the winds that whipped around them. The sight was beautifully mesmerizing. L opened his closed eyes and looked to see Light gazing at him mouth slightly a gape.

"Light-kun?"

Light moved forward so that he stood only a few feet from L. L looked into Light's frightened eyes.

"Ryusaki…I…" What could he say? That he desired L right now more then he had ever desired another creature before. That it was taking all his willpower not to claim L's lips with his own.

"Light-kun is there something you want to tell me?" L took a tiny step forward. "Or show me?" Light's eyes widen. Was L hinting he wanted him too? Oh god he hoped he was.

"Maybe. I just thou…mmm." Light's sentence was lost as L pressed his wet lips to his own. After a moment of shock, Light dropped the umbrella and grabbed L, pushing them together. L opened his lips and Light hungrily delved in. His tongue wound around the sugary cavern. L massaged his tongue with his own.

Oh god it felt too good. He wanted L so badly it hurt. His hand traveled down to the top of L's loose jeans, and slipped it beneath the fabric. L gasped when Light's hand grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock and gently began massaging the tip. He tilted his head back as pleasure raced through his groin. Light took the opportunity to kiss and suck his jugular. The rain continued to pour down, soaking them both.

"Ahh..Light," moaned L as Light massaged his member. Suddenly, Light's hand was gone. He grabbed L's hand and yanked him into the stairwell that led back down to their quarters.

As soon as they entered their bedroom Light pounced on L like a wild animal. L's wet clothes were practically ripped off his body and were quickly followed by Light's.

"Light is impatient. No foreplay?" asked L, teasingly. Light's response was to push L down on the bed and straddle him. He leaned down and whispered sexily into L's ear, "I'll give you foreplay. That best you've ever had."

He sucked on L's earlobe, causing the boy beneath him to moan. He kissed across L's jaw before retaking up his ministrations on L's jugular. L writhed in the pleasurable fire that raced towards his groin. As Light sucked and nipped, he grabbed L's weeping cock in his hand and pumped. L stiffened and groaned.

Light moved further down L's body until he was kissing the inside of his thighs. He licked a line from L's taint all the way up his balls. L's black eye's rolled back into his head from the feeling.

"God you're so hot," murmured Light. L looked down at the man..

"I've wanted this for so long," L said back. He was a little breathless.

"Me too…I love you L." L pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. "Really?" Light nodded and moved up to kiss L full on the mouth. After they broke apart L hugged Light to him, combing his hair.

"I've never had anyone tell me that Light. Thank you." Light looked up to see the detective in perfect bliss. He smiled.

"You can thank me after I'm done with you." Light grinned evilly before moving back down to where he had been resting between L's legs. He licked the precum off of L's cock before taking him in and bobbing slowly, making sure to roll his tongue methodically around the tip.

L moaned as he got his first blow job. The pleasure laced up his body and curled into his stomach. Light offered two fingers to L who eagerly sucked them. When they were good and wet Light removed them. L gasped as he felt Light push into that tight ring of muscle. Light continued to suck on L's cock as he pumped his fingers search for L's weak spot. He knew he had found it when L suddenly gasped and jerked.

Light grinned. Holding down L with his other hand, Light massaged the bundle of nerves as he bobbed his head. The double stimulation proved too much for L to handle. He moaned and exploded violently into Light's mouth.

Light wasn't quite sure if he liked the salty tang of the cum. He fought the gag reaction to spit, and swallowed. The sticky syrup consistency left a trail that he could feel down his throat. He watched L calm slightly after his high, and blew on L's slightly sagging cock teasingly. L was extremely sexy as he glistened with rain and sweat. All Light wanted to do was grab the man and pound his body into the bed sheets.

He patiently gave L a moment to catch his breath before kissing him. He pulled L's knees to rest on his shoulders, and positioned his body. L winced as he felt Light push into him. The body did not welcome the intrusion and tightened, but L forced the muscles to relax somewhat.

Light sheathed himself and waited for L to give the all clear.

L was gasping slightly at the new and intense feeling of being filled. He just hoped to god that the pain wouldn't last. Otherwise this was going to be hell.

After a moment L nodded. He grabbed his lover's shoulders for support, and then felt the pain as Light pulled out and pushed back in. Light kept a fairly slow rhythm as the warmth coiled in his groin. Suddenly, Light hit the prostate again, making L's vision blur. He repositioned himself so he hit it almost every time.

"Ooo…faster," L commanded. Light enthusiastically complied as he sped up.

The two men seemed to hang onto each other for dear life as their pleasure peaked.

"L..ahh..," Light moaned loudly as he spilled himself into his new lover. L quickly followed.

Light pulled out and rolled off. He took a few deep breaths as he calmed his body. L cuddled up to him in his characteristic fetal position. Light wrapped his body around L's. He buried his head into that mass of black hair and breathed in the smell of candy and shampoo. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Light," L said lifting his head so that he could peer at him.

"Yeah." Light lowered his eyes.

"I Love you."

"Love you too."

The End


End file.
